proszę, nie śpij
by idealism
Summary: "Chociaż na co dzień stawiał czoła każdej wiadomości bez mrugnięcia okiem, to nocami czuł się bezbronny."


_You were already my everything before I realized what it really means to like someone._

Przez otwarte na oścież okno do pokoju wślizgiwał się jedynie cichy szmer z ulicy. Powietrze było tak samo gorące i duszne na zewnątrz, jak i w środku, chociaż słońce zaszło już dawno. Lato w Tokyo było bezlitosne. Akaashi zazwyczaj nic nie miał do tej pory roku, ale teraz była wyjątkowo irytująca. Nadal było mu zbyt ciepło, chociaż cienki koc służący za nakrycie już dawno leżał na podłodze. Pojedyncze kosmyki włosów zdążyły przykleić mu się do wilgotnego od potu czoła. Westchnął. Szkoda, że nieprzyjemna pogoda nie była jedyną przyczyną jego bezsenności.

Nie spodziewał się o tej porze żadnych wiadomości, więc tym bardziej zdziwił go dźwięk powiadomienia rozdzierający na krótką chwilę senną ciszę. Musiało być po pierwszej w nocy, ludzie zazwyczaj śpią o tej porze. Kto więc postanowił go niepokoić? Stało się coś poważnego? Gdyby nie zapomniał wyciszyć telefonu, prawdopodobnie odczytałby ją dopiero rano. Skoro leżał bezczynnie, to równie dobrze mogł przeczytać wiadomość już teraz. Podniósł komórkę z nocnego stolika i odblokował. Jasne światło raniło przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy. Zmrużył je, bardziej z pamięci niż patrząc otworzył okno wiadomości.

 _Nie śpisz?_

Na świecie była tylko jedna osoba, która bez wahania napisałaby do niego takie pytanie w środku nocy. Nie pomylił się. Bokuto widniał dumnie jako nadawca. Zresztą, ostatnimi czasy to właśnie on pisał do niego najczęściej. Niekończący się potok smsów o różnej treści, od krótkich na jedno słowo po długie elaboraty podczas nudnych zajęć. Akaashiemu wciąż trudno było pogodzić się ze świadomością, że nie słyszy tego prosto z ust swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie zauważył jak szybko upłynął czas, który dane im było spędzić razem w szkole. Normalnie nie miał problemów z godzeniem się z rzeczami, na które nie miał wpływu, ale temu jednemu rokowi różnicy między nimi nie potrafił wybaczyć.

Kiedy wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności, mógł bez problemu dojrzeć zawieszoną na drzwiach szafy koszulkę. Na białym tle wyraźnie odcinał się czarny numer dwa. Kapitan. Do tej pory nosił jedynie tytuł zastępcy, wszędzie występował jako milcząca podpora Bokuto, a teraz on sam czuł się trochę pozbawiony fundamentu. Wszystko nagle ucichło, nie zauważył nawet kiedy przyzwyczaił się do nieustającego fermentu, który siał ich as. Bez nadpobudliwej sowy wszystko stało się jakieś zbyt proste, zbyt spokojne. Treningi mijały bez zakłóceń, żaden pierwszak nie wychylał się zbytnio z szeregu. Na szkolnych korytarzach nikt nie zastępował mu niespodziewanie drogi, a kiedy wychodził z domu nie witało go donośne "Hej hej hej, Akaashi!". Powtarzał sobie, że to tylko szczegóły. Przecież ich przyjaźń nie zmieniła się nagle przez odległość – jej fundament pozostał niezmienny. A jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wszystko było jakieś inne. Mdłe. Dlatego, gdy nikt nie patrzył, zamykał mocno oczy, dłonie zaciskał w pięści i udawał, że wspomnienia odgrywające się bezustannie w jego głowie mają miejsce po raz pierwszy. W ciemności pokoju był bezpieczny, nikt nie zakłócał sentymentalnych wędrówek i nikt nie mógł dostrzec, że Akaashi Keiji niesamowicie tęskni.

To, że ekran telefonu zgasł zauważył dopiero, gdy ten zdążył rozświetlić się ponownie. Towarzyszył mu kolejny dźwięk, który tym razem zabrzmiał całkiem alarmująco. Chociaż na co dzień stawiał czoła każdej wiadomości bez mrugnięcia okiem, to nocami czuł się bezbronny. Każda informacja o tym jak wspaniale układa mu się na studiach, chociaż starał się podzielać jego radość, bolała. Nowi znajomi, imprezy, piękne studentki czy nowa drużyna, z którą o dziwo zasymilował się bez problemu. Dziwnie było mu w roli młodszego, nieobeznanego przyjaciela, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Jego słabość byłaby słabością Koutarou.

Usiadł na łóżku, podwinął nogi do klatki piersiowej i sięgnął po butelkę wody z nocnego stolika. Telefon ciążył mu w ręce, gdy pił. Uczucie niezadowolenia jedynie wzrosło, bo woda była ciepła i nieprzyjemna w smaku. Zresztą to była przecież tylko wymówka. Bał się odczytać wiadomość, którą zapewne Bokuto napisał do niego z jakiejś imprezy. Tylko to tłumaczyło, dlaczego jego przyjaciel jeszcze nie spał. Zignorował dziwne drżenie palców i odblokował komórkę, a plama jasnego światła znowu sztucznie rozświetliła pokój.

Wstając rano z łóżka przypomniał sobie jaki piękny sen trafił mu się tej nocy. Jeszcze nigdy nie przyśniło mu się coś tak realistycznego. Cień uśmiechu plątał się na jego wargach, gdy pakował czystą koszulkę do sportowej torby. Nie był specjalnie wyspany, ale wspomnienie snu sprawiało, że czuł się trochę lżejszy, niż zwykle. Poranny trening także zapowiadał się lepiej. Wychodząc z pokoju, podniósł z nocnego stolika telefon i odblokował go machinalnie. Wyświetlił okno konwersacji z Koutarou.

 _Proszę nie śpij. Jestem pijany i muszę Ci powiedzieć jak bardzo Cię kocham._ 1:22 a.m.


End file.
